When I Was Lost With You
by serafina67
Summary: Big Time Rush is heading to Seattle! James ends up getting on the wrong plane. Good thing: A pretty girl's on board. Bad thing: They end up very far from home. James/OC Review! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by a fake movie I saw on Youtube called Lost in Miami. I changed it a tad, added my own storyline, and viola! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Chapter One**

James Maslow and his friends, the other members of BTR, were waiting for their plane at LAX. They were all heading to Seattle to perform in several venues and their family was bidding them farewell. Gustavo and Kelly were accompanying them. "I'm so excited for the plane ride!" Carlos explained. He'd been repeating that same phrase for 7 minutes.

"Really?" Logan asked, his voice brimming with sarcasm, "I had no idea." Kendall laughed at his never-tired-of-bickering friends. Jo came up to him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna miss you so much sweetie," Kendall said. She looked him right in the eyes.

"I'll miss you too, but you'll only be gone for two weeks and we can text or Skype," Jo pointed out. Kendall nodded, realizing this was true. His mom and Katie hugged all of the guys and Camille slap- kissed Logan. He blushed and rubbed his sore cheek. Gustavo decided to end the gushiness.

"WE ARE LEAVING SOON!" Gustavo declared. "IF YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING, YOU HAD BETTER DO IT NOW!" Kelly tapped Gustavo's shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Honey, you don't need to shout," she said. Gustavo scratched his balding head, confused.

"I was shouting? I didn't realize." Carlos snorted and Katie giggled softly. James raised his arm hesitantly.

"Actually, I do need to do something," he stated, "I really need to pee." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and the other guys smirked. She told him to go before he explode, which he gladly did. While James… did his business, the others boarded the plane. James came out of the bathroom completely ready to fly. He looked around, but didn't see anyone he recognized. Everyone must have left already, he thought, Thank God I know our plane number: 747. He got to the plane and sat down next to a random girl because he couldn't get to the guy's seats in time. The plane had already started its liftoff routine. A woman in the aisle started saying,

"The plane ride to Brazil will begin now." James frowned at her mistake.

"You mean Seattle. I can see how you'd get that mixed up"- The girl next to him interrupted James.

"Nooo," she said as if talking to a four year old child, "This plane is going to South America." James laughed in a psychotic manner and shook the girl's shoulders. She seemed very annoyed now. He stopped abruptly and pulled out his comb. He brushed it a few times through his hair and it immediately calmed him. The girl next to him looked at him for a long moment then went back to her laptop and Bluetooth. James thought sensibly (for once!) and dialed Kendall's number into his iPhone. All he got was an earful of answering machine. He tried all of the other guy's numbers after that and received the same result. No problem, he thought, I'll just get on a plane to Seattle when I get to Brazil. He turned to look at the girl next to him again. As she spoke into her Bluetooth animatedly, James realized she was hot. She had a tan, petite frame and wavy, caramel hair that hung on her shoulders. Her bangs covered her eyebrows, but her sparkly brown eyes were visible. Her cheeks were a pinched pink and her lips were the same shade as his own. She wore a navy and red sweater and a matching navy mini skirt. She had one leg on top of the other.

"Hi," he said to her, "I'm James. I'm in a band." She stared at him once again before going back to her work

"Hi James," she said. She didn't say a thing more. James found this a bit awkward, so he started yapping again.

"Do you like Big Time Rush?" he asked, "My band?" He added that in case she hadn't figured it out. She sighed loudly and turned slowly.

"You make pretty decent music, I must admit." To tell the truth, she did like BTR, but this boy was annoying her butt off. Before James could say anything else, she asked, "Are you done with your 21 questions?" James laughed though she was serious.

"Yes," he replied, "What's your name?" She narrowed her eyes, irritated.

"Candace, but it's Miss Stewart to you." James smiled, repeating the name in his head until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Oooh, what could happen? Review and submit your ideas! Check out the song Boogie Woogie No. 5 by Puffy AmiYumi in your spare time.**

**Hola!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to first of all thank Bigtimebitch for being my first reviewer for this story. I feel so honored because I'm a fan of your stories. Second of all, or all who don't know, BTR will be on The View on Presidents' Day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter Two**

**James POV**

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was Candace's head lay on my shoulder. Her snores were small and relaxing. I decided to mess with her mind.

"Wake up beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes slightly and when she saw position, she quickly sat straight up. She blushed, unaware she'd been leaning on him. "You're drooling, you know," I told her.

"I am not!" she snapped, slapping my arm. "So what is a big celeb doing on a trip to Brazil?" I bristled, remembering his unfortunate incident.

"I was actually heading to Seattle with my band, but… I got on the wrong plane," I explained. Candace actually showed some sympathy.

"Yeah, I've done the same," she admitted, "When I was younger, I got separated from my parents doing that." I looked at my watch which read 5:07. We'd been asleep for about 2 hours.

"I'd better try calling again," I muttered. I called the guys, Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and even the Palm Wood girls. Surprisingly, none of them picked up. The only good side to this was Candace Stewart. Might as well strike up a chat. "I'm 17," I said, "How 'bout you?" She didn't avert her attention to me, but she answered.

"I'm sixteen," she replied. I asked her what school she went to and it turns out, she was schooled online. She was apparently in the middle of writing a novel.

"What's it about?" I asked curiously. She sighed, exasperated.

"I really don't even know," she responded, "I think I'll rip it up and start from scratch." I smiled, having a light bulb moment.

"I could be your inspiration!" I suggested. "I'm _really _good inspiration." Candace just rolled her eyes, but I knew she was probably secretly super excited. Suddenly, there was a huge downward tilt in the plane and I screamed. Candace looked frightened beyond belief. Red lights started to flash and flight attendants ran in different direction. I faintly heard one say, "The pilot is having a seizure." The people attending the flight started panicking and so did I. Candace seemed to be taking her suitcase out of the plane's compartment above.

"Do you have your things with you?" she asked me. I then realized I didn't. They'd been loaded into the other plane. But I had a small backpack slung over my shoulder. I nodded yes and she took two pieces of equipment out of her case. It took me a bit to see they were parachutes.

"You can't be serious!" I screamed, "You're gonna jump?" She shook her head.

"No!" she screamed back, "_We _are." Next thing I knew, I was being pulled through the aisles to the back of the plane. I half-hoped someone would come and stop us. She put on her parachute and her safety suit and held the other out to me.

"No way," I said. She forced it onto me instead. "I don't know how to skydive!"

"Well, I do. I've been certified. I'll hold your hand if you're that scared," Candace said. She tied her suitcase to herself and pushed open the door. I could thankfully see the ground through the clouds. We clasped hands and jumped. I screamed and flailed as we freefell. Suddenly, Candace floated above me. She had opened her parachute. "Pull your freakin' ripcord!" she yelled. I tugged it as hard as I could. Soon, I was floating peacefully with Candace. "We could have died if we'd stayed on that plane," she pointed out. I was too amazed to speak. Finally, words began to form.

"How were you prepared for this?" I asked. How would anyone prepare for this? I thought. She shrugged.

"As a former Girl Scout, I know to be ready for the worst," she said simply. We were almost at the ground so Candace dropped her suitcase. I did the same with my backpack. We roughly hit the sand, but we survived. I sat up and put my hand over my chest, panting. Candace was wheezing. She took off the suit and pulled something out her skirt pocket. She held it to her mouth so I knew what it was immediately.

"You have asthma?" I asked. I felt extremely sorry for her. If I had asthma, I might've not been able to hold up during BTR performances.

"Uh huh. I was diagnosed at age nine," Candace replied. I looked around where we were and gasped. In front of us was a beautiful blue ocean. Behind us were lots of sand and a forest. I took off my diving suit and stood up.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked. Candace stood up and did a 360 degree turn. I could tell she didn't know either. I took out my cell phone and it wouldn't turn on. "No signal," I concluded. Candace checked her laptop.

"No Wi-Fi either," she groaned. She started to pace. I watched uneasily. She stopped abruptly. "Let's go look around for human life," she suggested. We searched for about an hour and figured out one thing: we were on a deserted island. I heard a loud rumbling and realized it was my stomach. "Hungry?" Candace asked. I nodded and smiled sheepishly. She took a deli sandwich out of her suitcase and split it into two halves.

"Thanks," I said. I sincerely meant it. I was scared and terrified we would never be found and I just wanted to be in Seattle living my normal life. I looked at my watch once again. It was 7:09 and it was getting dark. Candace noticed me and started searching her suitcase again.

"Time to set up camp," she said. She pulled out a small pop-up tent and two sleeping bags. I got off my lazy butt and helped her. She gave me one of her pillows and asked, "Would you happen to have a lighter?" I rummaged through my bag until I found it. She lit a small fire in her makeshift pit. Wanting to help, I took out my flashlight and set it in the tent. We crawled into our blankets and lay, silent. "Ugh! I can't sleep out here!" Candace exclaimed. I sat up and smiled.

"I'm gonna tell you a miraculous but true story," I declared. "It starts out with four teenage guys, standing in the girls' hockey field…"

**Was it okay? I'd really like to know. Review and comment on ideas for the story or constructive criticism because both work for me. In your spare time, check out Kendall Schmidt doing a cover of Carry This Picture on Youtube.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I read the last chapter of this story and actually laughed out loud. I think my style of writing has changed since. I'm sorry for the delay. Hope this makes up for it! Don't forget to leave a review, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3**

Candace awoke to James Diamond's face right next to her own the next morning. She quickly backed away and held her head in her hands, groaning. James' eyes fluttered open and he woke up. He tried to sit up in the cramped tent, which was a tad difficult since James was six foot one.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Candace looked up from her hands and groaned again.

"I thought this was a dream," she replied. James grinned.

"You dream about me?"

"Shut up."

James just smiled smugly and crawled out of the tent. He stretched his arms above his head. Candace poked her out, but didn't come out any further. James turned around to face her. Her hair was messy and she looked like someone had just told her that her kitten had died.

"You coming out?" he asked. "It's nice out here." It really was. The sun was shining bright and the turquoise ocean was flecked with gold. The fluffy, white clouds were moving slowly in the sky.

"I just wanna go to Brazil," she pouted. James clenched his jaw and thrust his fists into his pockets.

"Look, I know you're sad you have to stay here with me, but you're gonna have to put up with me for now, so cut the crap and try to think of the good things, okay!" Candace's mouth fell open as she digested what James' had just said. James closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground in a broken heap.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I'm just… stressed and I miss my family. I know"—

"No you're right," Candace interrupted, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I'll try to be more supportive." She stood up and looked around. There was a path that seemed to lead to a never ending forest. "I'm gonna go change and then maybe go for a search." Candace ducked into the tent and pulled out her suitcase, grabbing some clothes.

"Could you turn around?" she asked. When he did, Candace started changing.

"Do you want me to help you look for… what is it you're looking for again?" James asked, facing the trees. Candace took off her shoes and put on a new pair of red flip flops.

"If you want to," she replied. "It would probably help if there was more than one person… Okay, you can turn around." James turned to see Candace wearing a yellow tank top with wide straps and a pair of jeans rolled up to her knees. She used her sunglasses as a makeshift headband.

"What?" she asked when James kept looking her up and down.

"Nothing," he answered, "I just didn't know you could be so laid back." Candace stuffed her inhaler in her pocket and walked through the first of the hundred trees. James followed by her side.

"I'm usually not," Candace confessed, "But I was going on vacation, so I brought stuff I'd be comfortable in. Do you have a busy schedule… you know, as a pop star?" James almost tripped over the log in his path, but Candace saw it and jumped over.

"I guess you could say that," James said. "I mean, it's busier than when I lived in Minnesota, but we get time to relax. This life has been pretty nice to us."

They walked for about thirty minutes, finding nothing but a few fruits, pretty flowers, and more sand. They got to a tall cliff and stopped. Below it, there were miles and miles of blue water.

"It's so hot," James complained. He started pulling the bottom of his black tank top up and Candace asked what he was doing. He pulled the shirt over his head and Candace couldn't help but marvel at his washboard abs. They glistened with sweat as the sun shined down on him.

"Like what you see?" James asked teasingly. Candace tried not to, but her cheeks reddened against her will. James laughed and surprised Candace by jumping off the cliff, right into the ocean. There was a loud splash. Candace breathed a sigh of relief when he surfaced.

"Are you coming in?" he asked. Candace shook her head. "Please? With cherries on top?" Candace groaned and started to lift up her own shirt. She walked backwards so she could get a running start. In mid-air, she did a little flip before hitting the water.

"That was incredible!" James exclaimed, swimming over to her. He pushed his wet hair back, so his forehead was bare.

"It felt incredible," Candace giggled. "I haven't done that since I was in sixth grade." She and James swam back to shore and climbed up the hill, back to where they'd set up camp. After Candace evaluated which fruits were safe to eat and which were not, she started observing some stuff in the ocean.

"Can you have me that stick by your foot?" she asked James. James handed it to her and popped another grape into his mouth.

"May I ask what you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to kill this jellyfish," she answered, jabbing the stick into the gooey creature like a spear. "I want to study it." James crawled a little closer to watch.

"Don't their stings hurt… a lot?" he asked.

"Yeah, but this one's pretty small. If it does sting me, it won't hurt that badly." James gagged at the insides of the jellyfish as Candace poked around calmly. James searched his backpack for his watch and announced that it was ten A.M.

"When do you think we'll be found?" James said softly, putting his arms on his knees. Candace knew ignoring him wasn't the answer, so she left her work and sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. James actually looked like he was in some sort of intense pain. Like he'd been stung.

"I reckon that we won't be here long," Candace responded, "You're a big pop star. I bet people are going crazy right now looking for you." James smiled weakly.

"I'm glad I found you," James commented, looking Candace in the eye. "If it wasn't for your quick thinking, I could've died."

"I'm glad I made a new friend."

**A/N: Sorry if this is kinda short, but it 11 PM and I'm tired, so deal with it. What do you think of James and Candace? Should I keep them friends or turn them into a little more? *wink, wink* **


End file.
